Current toy vehicle track sets often include one or more track sections and sometimes a booster that propels a toy vehicle along the track sections. Often, play with the track sections is limited to toy vehicles traveling in a generally horizontal manner or in a pre-defined loop. In such current track sets, a user can connect track sections together, but the arrangement and orientation of the track sections are limited to positions in substantially horizontal and vertical planes. This limitation reduces the quantity of potential configurations of the track set.
It would be desirable to provide a toy vehicle track set that enables a user to position track sections in a variety of orientations, thereby creating a variety of pathways for a toy vehicle. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a toy vehicle track set that allows track sections to be positioned in a variety of curved configurations which would increase the creativity of the track set and enable users to experiment more.